


Assemble

by gameofthronesfan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gameofthronesfan/pseuds/gameofthronesfan
Summary: Its time to assemble





	Assemble

**Author's Note:**

> I cant decide between setting this story in modern day or setting it in Westeros please i need help

Jon snow / Thor  
Robb stark / captain America  
Sansa stark / scarlet witch  
Arya stark / Black widow  
Daenerys targaryn / captain marvel  
Gendry waters / iron man  
Tywin Lannister / thanos  
Jaime Lannister / winter soldier  
Theon greyjoy / Loki  
Sandor clegane / Hulk  
Brienne / maria hill  
Ramsey Bolton / zemo  
Podrick payne / spiderman  
Daario naharis / antman  
Stannis boratheon / doctor strange  
Gregor clegane / abomination  
Ellaria sand / gamora  
Grey worm / black panther  
Margaery Tyrell / nebula  
Tyrion Lannister / rocket  
Oberyn Martell/ star lord  
Night king / ultron  
Missandei / valkyrie  
Khal drogo / drax  
Ned stark / nick fury  
Davos seaworth / jarvis  
Tormund / heimdall  
Mycella boratheon / lady sif  
Euron greyjoy / red skull  
Loras tyrell / quicksilver  
Jorah mormont / Hawkeye  
Hodor / groot


End file.
